The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Fluid assays are used for a variety of purposes, including but not limited to biological screenings and environmental assessments. Sometimes, fluid assays may need to be performed in the field away from a laboratory. In the field environment it is useful to have a system that is capable of performing the entire assay from sample preparation to analysis (sample to answer) without the use of conventional laboratory tools. This type of system may, for example, take in a user input sample and process the sample using reagents, heat, magnetic particles, and/or imaging to produce an assay result for the sample.